familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Principality of Kashin
The Principality of Kashin existed in the 1319 - 1426 years fiefdoms composed Grand Principality of Tver (from 1375 to 1382 it was independent from Tver) . History Prehistory The oldest city in the territory of the later Principality of Kashin was Ksnjatin, founded by Suzdal prince Yuri Dolgoruky in 1135 . Kashin was first mentioned in chronicles in 1238 АТД-80, page 132. In regard to the territorial belonging of the Kashin lands in the 13th century, different opinions are found. Thus, a number of historians, following D.A. Korsakov — С. 196. (who, in turn, relied on the research of contemporary Yaroslavl local lore) believed that in the 13th century Kashin was a part of the Uglich principality , but this opinion is erroneous . Even A.V. Exemplarsky established the inconsistency of another opinion, according to which Kashin originally came into the possession of the Rostov princes , and passed under the authority of Tver only in 1294 , when Mikhail Yaroslavich Tversky married Anna , daughter of Dmitry Borisovich Rostovsky . The study of sources (both chronicle and nonleptic) led to the conclusion that the Kashin lands (including Ksnyatin) in 1212 - 1238 belonged to the Pereyaslavl-Zalessky principality , and then - after the Prince of Pereyaslav Yaroslav Vsevolodovich received the Vladimir Great reign (1238) - went to the Grand Duchy of Vladimir . When the Tver principality was founded in 1247, Kashin and the lands that were drawn to it were included in its composition . Formation of the appanage principality The formation of the Kashin principality dates back to 1319 . Then, in accordance with the spiritual letter of Tver prince Michael Yaroslavich , who was killed in 1318 in the Horde by the order of Khan Uzbek , the territory of the Tver principality was divided between his sons: Tver and the adjacent volosts were allocated to Dmitri's eldest son , southwest districts (including Zubtsov , Staritsa (Gorodok), Kholm and Mikulin ) - Alexander , southern districts ( Klin with volosts) - Konstantinou ; and the northeastern regions ( Kashinwith volosts) received the youngest of his sons - Vasili Mikhailovich I . According to some reports, Kashinsky was destined not to get Vasili, but Konstantin, but he was forcibly detained in Moscow by Yuri Danilovich of Moscow , and Kashin went to Vasili. The struggle for the grand duke's throne See also: Lithuanian-Moscow War (1368-1372) and Internal strife in the Tver Principality The elder brothers of Vasily Mikhailovich - Dmitri, Alexander and Constantine - at different times occupied the Tver grand duke's table. When the third of them, Constantine, died in 1345 in the Horde, Vasily Mikhailovich, who remained the eldest in the family, decided that his time had come. However, in 1346 Khan Dzhanibek received the label on this table from the elder of Alexandrovich (sons of Alexander) - Kholmsky prince Vsevolod Alexandrovich ; he became the new Tver Grand Duke . Vasily Mikhailovich did not want to yield to his nephew and, in turn, himself received in 1348 from Janibek a label for the Tver great reign. Vsevolod resisted, but in 1349 the Tver bishop Theodore managed to reconcile the princes, and Vsevolod gave way to the grand duke's table . Taking up the reign of the Principality of Tver, Vasili Mikhailovich handed over the Principality of Kashins to his eldest son Vasily , and after the death of the latter, to his younger son Mikhail . Relations between Vasily Mikhailovich and Aleksandrovich continued to remain hostile; However, for the time being this conflict was settled by the peace agreement of 1360, according to which Vasily Mikhailovich retained the Tver Grand Prince's table, and for Alexandrovich were fixed parts of their paternity: for Vsevolod - Hill and Staritsa , for Michael - Mikulin , and younger brothers (Vladimir and Andrei) remained with their mother, Princess Anastasia, in the center of her father's estate - Zubtsov . However, during the plague epidemic 1364-1365 gg. the princess Anastasia also died, and three of the brothers; if Vsevolod had heirs, then the fate of Vladimir and Andrew, becoming unconscious, went to Mikhail Alexandrovich. Strengthened, he captured by force in 1365 the Tver grand-ducal table, while Vasily Mikhailovich fled to Kashin. At the end of the same year, Mikhail Alexandrovich received, by testament, the possession of Semen Konstantinovich , who died from the plague , who owned half of the Klin estate . The dispute between Vasili Mikhailovich and Mikhail Alexandrovich for the inheritance of Semyon Konstantinovich resulted in a great war involving Dmitry Moscow on the side of Basil and the Lithuanian prince Olgerd on Mikhail's side. Olgerd's trips to Moscow were unsuccessful, Mikhail had to rely only on his own strength, and in 1375 he had to give up his claims to Kashin. The last years of the appanage principality In 1382 , when Khan Tokhtamysh recognized the Grand Duchy of Vladimir as the hereditary property of the Moscow princes, as compensation to Tver, he sanctioned its independence from the great reign. At the same time, Vasili Kashinsky's grandson died childless, and Kashin returned under the authority of the now great prince of Tver. In 1399, according to the will of Mikhail Aleksandrovich Tversky, the Principality of Kashin was inherited by his independent son Vasili Mikhailovich III, who also tried to fight his elder brother Ivan Tver. After the death of Vasily Mikhailovich, the principality of Kashin was reintegrated to the Grand Principality of Tver (1425). See also Princes of Kashin Notes Literature * * * * Kashin Category:Established in 1319 Category: Disestablished in 1425